narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsumi Family
The Natsumi Family (夏美家, Natsumi-ke) was a family of ninja that ruled over and created the Zetsubō Village. History The Natsumi Family has been around ages, originally a wandering clan in the Land of Water. The family of ninja settled down in the plains just north of Kirigakure, it was a flourishing area at the time, hundreds of plants sprouting about. The Natsumi Family claimed the land and named it the Zetsubō Village, letting newcomers of all kinds join the village and call it their home. The family continued to grow and so did their legacy, and the Natsumi continued to lead the village. One evening, it seemed a hunter-nin was sent to find one of the villagers, they were a missing-nin temporarily staying in the Zetsubō Village for shelter. The Natsumi continued to protect the missing-nin, they said even if he was a missing-nin they would allow him to stay and wouldn't let the Mercenary Ninja take him. The hunter-nin took their sword out and a battle waged between the Zetsubō Village head at the time, and the hunter-nin. The Mercenary Ninja won, holding his blade to the Village Head's throat, the head surrendered and gave the man to missing-nin to the mercenary. The family later found out the clan the swordsman was part of, the Kazuto Clan. It just so happened that members of the Kazuto Clan were staying in the village already, the Natsumi Family thought of a solution. They knew that the clan had nowhere else to stay, and definitely didn't have enough money to settle down in a bigger village such as Kirigakure. They settled upon, instead of kicking them out, to make them graduate from the Zetsubō Academy a bit differently than the normal villagers. Because of the hunter-nin's confrontation, they would go back to Kirigakure's old ways of graduating for the select group of Kazuto Clan members. This entailed fighting to the death. Traits The Natsumi Family most commonly inherit the trademark distinguishable, blonde hair. The clan also often has either brown or emerald eyes, and quite rarely, red. Chakra Type The family has a unique set of chakra, it's origin is unknown, but they do most definitely put it to use. Their chakra has a variety of nicknames, it has been called, "Light Chakra," or even "Holy Energy," because — unlike normal chakra — it can be seen when the user of the chakra is at their peak, producing a blinding glow from around them. This chakra is also unique in the unusual proficiencies it grants the user. It grants them large chakra reserves as well as skill in chakra control, this light chakra is much more manipulatable than normal chakra. The proficiencies in chakra control has only been shown to show up in users with Light Release. Maybe because of its special, light-like properties, the user has an affinity for controlling their select chakra as easily as they would with Light Release. Leaders Kayaba Natsumi, also known as the Knight of the Sun, is the current family head and rules over the family and the Zetsubō Village quite passionately. Family Members > Kayaba_Natsumi.jpg|Kayaba Natsumi (Family Head) Okino_Natsumi.jpg|Okino Natsumi (Mother) Izumi_Natsumi.jpg|Izumi Natsumi (First Child) Aigis_Natsumi.png|Aigis Natsumi (Second Child) Tatsuya_Natsumi.jpg|Tatsuya Natsumi (Pure Blood) Category:Family